Dulce soledad
by MissLouder
Summary: [Inuyasha Kaneketsu hen] Dos inesperados personajes, tienen algo en común y es un vacío que deseaban llenar. Crack-pairing. Lime.


Sinopsis:

Dos inesperados personajes, tienen algo en común y es un vacío que deseaban llenar.

Crack-pairing. Inuyasha Kaneketsu hen.

* * *

 _"Sólo el amor nos permite escapar y transformar la esclavitud en libertad."_

 **P** aulo **C** ohelo®

* * *

 **D** ulce **s** oledad **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** aminando por las vacías estrías que se abrían entres los árboles, en aquel bosque olvidado por los repudiados, arrastrando sus pasos y casi su alma, una sacerdotisa intentaba llegar al corazón del río para purificar la contaminación que corroía su contenedor. Porque no, no le llamaba cuerpo a _eso_ que transportaba su alma.

Alzó la vista al sol que colgaba inerte en el cielo igual que un trozo de carbón consumido, ya perdiendo vitalidad y cederle su brillo a la dama de la noche. Consciente que su reloj de vida ya estaba llegando a su fin, y que su propio cuerpo era la absorta prueba irrefutable, se dijo que debía ser más fuerte de lo que fue en años anteriores. En los años de gloria.

Ser más firme que la cicatriz que estaba desmorando su cuerpo y la había dejado pendida en el hilo de la vida y la muerte.

Al verse reflejada en el claro de luna, ya barriendo las pisadas cerca del río, advirtió la palidez enfermiza que le maquillaba el rostro. Había perdido peso y su figura le recordaba el semblante adusto que daban piel cansada y huesos. Sus pechos casi habían menguado pareciendo soplos de piel, y sus caderas aún parecían conservar la caprichosa curva seductora, gancho de cualquier varón sino la ocultara con esos trastes de tela que purgaban la belleza de su verdadero figura.

Casi arrancó un suspiro de los pulmones de barro que poseía, sintiendo la misma repetición del drenaje de su propia vida como había sido aquel episodio hacia cincuenta años. Ya su alma pedía el descanso, que ella frenéticamente se negaba a ofrecerle. Aún tenía batallas con las que lidiar, recibir otras heridas y, que ninguna fuese sanada, para que acabase finalmente con ella.

Incapaz de soportar la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos, decidió volver arrojar al vacío el pagano miedo de volver a morir bajo el veneno de ese desalmado de Naraku. Si él quería escoltarle hacia otro lado, por supuesto que, lo iba a escoltar junto con ella. No iba a dejar que devorara su cuerpo sin clavarle unas de sus flechas sagradas en el pecho, como debió hacerlo desde un principio y no con Inuyasha.

Ya cuando el sonido de la cascada levemente acarició sus oídos, buscó equilibrio en uno de los descarnados árboles cuando sus piernas tiritaron en sus propios huesos. Llevó una mano a su corazón, con el desabrigo consuelo de sí misma. Existían algunos recuerdos, que nunca desaparecían, secretos y anhelos que se llevaría a la tumba.

Cuando cerró los ojos, en busca de un consuelo en el frío cavernoso de su cabeza, estallaron imágenes, igual que escandalosas explosiones de luces tras sus párpados. Los gritos de los que agonizaban, las plegarias de los desamparados… Todo eso eran soporíferas piedras, donde ya su cuerpo desfallecía ante el peso.

Sangre y cuerpos, tierra pisoteada, un césped de vida, manchado con tinta escarlata, que había recibido su muerte.

Quitándose de encima su aprensión con un estremecimiento, se repitió en la mente el deseo de no morir sin antes poder decir que, todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, había valido una gota de pena y que hubiese salvado algo en sí misma que aún no hubiese colisionado.

Que toda la sangre que había brotado de sus entrañas, había alimentado algo muerto en su interior. Que todas las cosas que había abandonado por otros, sirviera de esqueleto para una estructura que crearían las futuras generaciones, a pesar de obviar el deseo roto que rugía dentro de ella de poder ser una chica normal. De poder como toda mujer, sentir el placer que un hombre le acompañase aunque fuera en su último soplo, antes de caminar hacia el vacío sin lamentarse.

Quería que alguien le viera las heridas de cincuenta años atrás, y se tomase la decencia de sanarlas.

Se compadeció de sí misma cuando ese pensamiento estalló en su cabeza, pero, la compasión de sabor agrio con vidrios que le pasaban por la garganta, era mejor que un odio que le quemaría el corazón.

Recuperando el equilibrio que recientemente la había abandonado, se esforzó por llegar a las faldas de aquel pozo que una vez fue su contenedor cuando Kagome purificó parte del veneno que le había abrasado la venas.

Adoptó una expresión a penas leíble en reflejar desconcierto, cuando se percató que el río no estaba rociado por la soledad que le besaba las pisadas. No por el hecho de que hubiese alguien allí, sino era ese _alguien_ el que estaba en el centro del agua, descansando sobre uno de los tronos de rocas que sobresalía.

"El rey que nunca se preocupó por su corona", pensó sin preguntarse el por qué de esa cita.

Era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, era su nombre si su memoria no fallaba a las palabras dichas por la niña que salvó en el monte de las ánimas.

Sin darle el mayor reparo o interés a su presencia, ese demonio parecía más dispuesto a darle una explicación a la extraña aglomeración entre la gota de tristeza e irritación que le trituraba el estómago. El repudio que tenía hacia esa lástima que le había dejado su padre como herencia, en ese momento, había cobrado un astillado filo que le perforaba los pensamientos. Esa espada le estaba robando el protagonismo a la repugnancia que una vez sintió por los humanos. No sólo porque su habilidad era tan escasamente limitada, sino por el hecho que cuando realmente necesitaba hacer uso de sus poderes, ésta, simplemente, no podía hacer nada.

Cuando pensó en ayudar a aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Kagura; esa espada le fue inservible. ¿Qué clase de siniestro plan había considerado su padre con el propósito de ese colmillo?, cuando obvió como eran sus métodos y exigencias, que eran de un rango que esa espaducha no alcanzaba.

Con aparente calma, y crispando los puños en silencio, ese mal sabor en la lengua no terminaba de aclararle las ideas.

"Después de traicionar a Naraku y de traicionarme a mí, por una trivialidad llamada libertar, terminó teniendo una muerte patética. Una muerte en vano."

Esas palabras, al parecer, disfrutaba en alterar la neutralidad con la que su cabeza se mantenía a diario. Tensseiga palpitó, enviando una extraña vibración a su cuerpo como si se disculpara.

Sus ambarinos ojos seguía las briznas de luz en las ondulaciones del río, concluyendo que había una pieza que no cuajaba en todo aquello. Hacía rato que había reparado la presencia de la sacerdotisa que residía a su lado, observándolo. Como si ella pudiese tener la explicación a su descontento de no haber salvado a la mujer que una vez quiso matar.

Sabía quién era, la había visto pocas veces en todo esa guerra que Naraku había desatado sobre ellos, a pesar de no considerarse una pieza de ese patético ajedrez que había perdido su tablero. Nunca le interesó saber más de ella de lo que ya sabía; la causante del sello que había dormido por cincuenta años al intento de demonio que alegaban que era su hermano.

—¿Es normal que te sumerjas de esa manera en tus pensamientos? —Su suave voz, armónica, entre tanta sinfonía climática y demoníaca, le atrajo la atención que casi nadie lograba despertar.

Su expresión se mantuvo impávida, cerrando los ojos monótonamente.

—No me subestimes, sacerdotisa. —respondió—. Sabía que eras tú. Tu olor a barro y a muerte mezclada, es particular.

Kikyo sonrió débilmente y no replicó a esa oración que había rozado la espina que ya estaba su pecho. Dejó que sus pies la llevasen dentro del río, buscando llegar a la cascada para concluir lo que no había comenzado. Sesshomaru le siguió con la mirada con ese chispazo de desinterés cuando la sacerdotisa le pasó por un lado.

—Siendo presa del detestable Naraku, venir hasta aquí, es simplemente servirte en bandeja de plata. —dijo, con una mirada de sólida tranquilidad. Estando acostumbrado al silencio, esa vez le pareció ácido, por el hecho que las voces de su cabeza no se callaban.

"Murió por el estúpido deseo de ser libre". Otra vez.

—Es él, el que me teme a mí —contestó finalmente ella, sin dedicarle la mirada. Saboreando el imaginario chisporroteo de la muerte en sus labios, empezando a despojarse de su yukata para descubrir la piel pálida que se escondía entre esos lienzos.

—Y casi te mata por tu arrogancia —subrayó el demonio, sin apartar la vista. Había sido testigo de cuando ella cayó al vacío siendo atravesada por uno de los tentáculos de Naraku.

Kikyo se encogió de hombros en un gesto natural de esos seres humanos, aunque ella estuviera hecha a base de fango y huesos de otros, pensó Sesshomaru.

—Puedo serlo demasiado en ciertas ocasiones que me han cobrado _esta_ factura —Se volvió hacia él, mostrando los rincones de su cuerpo, pero más que simple exhibición; la herida en su pecho resaltaba con tinta de oro—, como puedes ver.

A él le sorprendió la magnitud de aquella marca que había destrozado esa figura, y sin que en su semblante resbalara alguna expresión, Kikyo añadió:

—Asqueroso, lo sé. —Era más una afirmación para ella.

—Para ser la sacerdotisa que le voltea las jugadas a Naraku, eres bastante débil.

Kikyo reveló una sonrisa sin fuerza se asomó en las delgadas comisuras, girándose a la cascada para descubrirse totalmente y que sus ropas quedaran a la deriva de la corriente.

—Aún tengo lágrimas de humanidad adheridas a mi alma. —Extendió las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y su cabello tan negro como la noche, brilló en su espalda—. Más enterradas de las que esperas, más dolorosas de la que crees. Soy una mujer, que a pesar de vivir a base de su propia fuerza, sigo siendo tan deplorable como una.

No quiso decir más, reservando el resto de sus palabras al baúl que nunca debió abrirse. Más, cuando su corazón infería ante la idea de querer ser querida o quizás tocada, alguna vez. Quizás ese era su único deseo antes de volver al pozo de donde la sacaron.

Sesshomaru no respondió, más concentrado en desviar su interés que anclarla a la tierra.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —preguntó ella, quizás encontrando cierta diversión en el peligro que estaba desafiando—. ¿No te has sentido como yo, alguna vez?

El demonio alzó una ceja con incredulidad, pisando tierra escabrosa cuando su mente regresó.

—Siendo un demonio de sangre pura, éste sentimiento lo pueden compartir ustedes —Un sombrío tono divertido coloreó su voz, deslizando la mirada hasta él, y en ese momento, las barreras que rodeaban sus corazones, se revelaron ante ellos—. Puede que más.

—Tonterías. —replicó, cerrando los ojos, aún reposando el brazo sobre la rodilla—. No necesito esos sentimientos absurdos de los que hablas.

—Al menos no niegas que los tienes. —Kikyo sonrió—. Tenemos eso en común.

—Estás jugando con fuego, mujer —advirtió con apatía, levantándose de piedra la con una mirada rutilante como sus uñas—. Puedo hacerte pedazos con mis garras y ahorrarle el trabajo a Naraku.

—Oh, adelante. —desafió. Se acercó hasta él, y la desnudez de su cuerpo no desconcentró la ferocidad de sus auras—. Ya que eso no quita el hecho que sientes este conmovedor vacío que nos consume el pecho y que deseas llenarlo de la peor forma que se te parezca. Imagino que a eso se debe tu visita a este lugar.

Su palma se abrió de golpe y en ella aparecieron su arco con las flechas. Sus miradas se encontraron y, en ellos les sorprendió ver, sonrisas petulantes interfiriendo entre esa amenaza. Sólo porque sabían que un enfrentamiento iba a comenzar; y no iba a ser precisamente de armas.

—Entonces, te crees capaz de llenar algo que no existe en mi interior —Se bajó de la piedra, y sus pies sintieron el agua calarle la piel.

—Lo que no existe es lo que nos destruye, ¿no?

—Haré que te arrepientas de descubrirlo.

Kikyo no pudo estar más conforme. Ya se había arrepentido de mucho en toda su vida.

—x—

 **L** a luna ya flotaba como un relicario sobre ellos, proyectando reflejos nacarados sobre las aguas que ya eran espejos del alma. El sereno les acariciaba, blandiendo una sonrisilla de refilón, fehacientemente indiferente a aquella escena de portal y susurros que a esa pareja repentinamente inexplicable, en sus veteranías, se le debías de antojar banal y trillada. Detrás de la cortina de agua donde se habían refugiado, después de que las murallas cayeran, y los orgullos huyeran.

Recostados en la aquiescencia de la estola de Sesshomaru, ambos admitieron el hecho de que ese río había sido el padrino que había purgado sus lamentos. A pesar que Kikyo se sentía el doble de cansada, algo en su pecho gritaba eureka, empezando a esculpir una forma.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru. —dijo, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, y él se limitó a rodearla con su brazo.

—Hablas demasiado —respondió contra su cabello—. Eres extraña. Seducirme, a pesar de estar herida.

Kikyo rió suavemente, perfumada por el calor que le otorgaban.

—¿Tan mal lo hice?

—No he dicho eso.

Las delicadas manos de ella fueron por el hombro del príncipe de los demonios perros, descendiendo por el brazo, dejando barridas suaves hacia el límite de la extremidad ausente.

—¿Te dolió? —le preguntó, manteniendo el hilo de su voz en un matiz firme, acariciando la superficie cincelada por Tessaiga.

—El dolor es insignificante para mí. —Observó como la sacerdotisa le rozaba la piel, pensando en que nunca le había interesado ser tocado de esa manera, ni siquiera con Kagura que era la mujer que ahora robaba sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, _esa_ mujer… la había arrojado a las orillas del olvido por esos momentos, cuando sus pieles desnudas se conocían y, al mismo tiempo, se otorgaban el sentimiento que nunca se molestaron en llenar. El vacío que tenían, y el trasfondo que nunca había sido tocado hasta ahora.

—Eso no significa que no lo sientas. —Le sonrió ella, otra vez replicando a sus palabras dejándole un beso en el hombro.

Sesshomaru, inesperadamente, torció un poco el borde de su comisura. Ya en una parte, se preguntó por el sentimiento de su padre y medio-hermano con el paradójico mundo de las relaciones mundanas. Qué lástima que Inuyasha no le diera el valor que ella en verdad merecía.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió ahora él. Con sus dedos, sin las uñas afiladas, contornearon la herida que estaba entre los pechos de la sacedortisa.

—Se supone que éste cuerpo no debería sentir dolor, pero aún así...

—El veneno te consume. —concluyó por ella, con una huella de una amargura descarnada en su voz. Otra mujer que moriría de esa forma, por las garras de ese infeliz, y nuevamente… Tenseiga tampoco podía hacer nada.

—Estoy bien… De igual forma, sé que moriré pronto. —Se le recostó nuevamente en el hombro, cerrando los ojos—. Al menos, me iré satisfecha que, a pesar de no darte respuesta a las preguntas que te carcomen, logré, libertarte de ellas unos momentos. Paz, le dicen.

Con esa confesión, se sumieron de nuevo en uno de sus naufragicos silencios. Sesshomaru a cambio, giró lentamente, bajándola de su cuerpo y ahora ser él quien dictara su corona sobre ella. En aquella cueva detrás de la cascada, donde se habían acostados sobre las telas de sus propias ropas.

La observó por segundos casi eternos, y con su mano le acarició la mejilla, pensando en como esa joven de hermosos cabellos, rojizos labios, largas pestañas y piel blanca, le había dado mucho más que paz en ese momento.

—Sacerdotisa. —empezó.

—Dime Kikyo. —corrigió sonriente, siendo adulada por los largos cabellos plateados del demonio que parecían admirar su piel desnuda con sus ligeros roces.

Desde esa vista se sintió desnuda, a pesar de estarlo, y haber hecho _aquello_. Quizás eso era timidez…. Sonrió al considerarlo. El modo en que el hermano del hombre que una vez quiso, la estudiaban de una manera tan profunda que ya estaba a punto de saltar y no le importaba perderse.

—No mueras inútilmente —dijo al fin—. Si sabes que ésta batalla no tendrá un punto a favor para ti, de nada sirve que sacrifiques la media vida que tienes. Puedes vivir como la humana que quieres ser, lejos de todo esto.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron, pasmada. Es difícil saber lo que una mujer piensa, es fácil ver lo que siente, concluyó ella.

—Yo seré quien purifique el alma Naraku. —justificó, recuperando la voz—. Esa es mi razón de vivir, sin eso, ya no tendré excusa para divagar por estas tierras.

—No necesitas una excusa para vivir, Kikyo.

Con ello, la sacerdotisa podía sentir un ligero rubor acudir a su rostro.

—Quizá. —Esbozó una sonrisa de verdad—. Si es así…, me gustaría pedirte un favor, Sesshomaru.

Dejando la respuesta a la mudez, él escuchó la petición que ella recitaba y, por ese momento, le resultó una ridícula idea. Hasta que Kikyo alzó las manos acunándole el rostro para atraerlo en un beso que sabía de antemano que sería torpe, por la inexperiencia de ambos. Sabiéndose adaptar, y darle el gusto bueno al paladar.

—Por favor… —Y a pesar de no ser una mujer que rogaba por algo, se sintió en paz cuando en la mirada de ése hombre, estaba la afirmación de su petición.

Se miraron en silencio y, sin saber que los impulsaba, se aferraron en un fuerte abrazo.

"Ojalá… te fuese conocido a ti… en vez de tu hermano", pensó ella.

"Si hay una próxima vez…, yo te protegeré", pensó él.

Y a pesar que no podía salvarla del inminente destino, al menos cumpliría su petición de proteger el fragmento del mocoso de Kohaku. Vaya, quién diría que el gran Sesshomaru ahora cuidaría de dos pequeños humanos. Sin duda, muchas acciones de su padre cobraron sentido en su cabeza.

Nada valía más que, a pesar que sus respuestas no llegaron, que sus destinos no habían cambiado, y que sus pensamientos seguían hablando, por esa vez: Eran tontos como para pensar que se habían colocado la última pieza en su sitio. Aunque fuese sólo por ese momento.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Vaya, tiempo sin pasar por aquí para dejar mi huella, con una historia que esta vez no es de Saint seiya, que ya les explicaré por qué no he actualizado. Ahora bien, los que se preguntaron que había sido de esta mujer, pues, les informo que como había dicho anteriormente, ya estando a finales de mi carrera las cosas se han complicado sin darme el suficiente tiempo libre para escribir. Eso, y que había perdido mi pendrive donde estaban todas las historias incompletas. En su ejemplo, el capítulo 2 de A tu lado, el 3 de dominio terrenal y un avance de noche de tragos. Iré reponiéndolos poco a poco, aunque bueno, ya sabes como se encuentra mi situación. Y obviamente aclaro que no abandonaré ninguna historia.

Con respecto a este fic, debo decir que se me antojó meses antes, por el hecho que Sesshomaru y Kikyo son mis personajes favoritos, y que no había visto la temporada de Kanketsu hen hasta hace poco. Creo que mi mujer no debió tener ese final, ella al menos debía sentir el calor humano que quería t.t.

No me pregunten como esta pareja tiene un favoritismo que resalta en todas las canónicas de Inuyasha, pero les digo que sí, me encanta.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima, lectores.


End file.
